Return of the Manslayer
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: An old friend that betrayed him. A new war waged around him. And a choice that could kill him. Will Kenshin do the unthinkable to stop the ultimate evil that is stronger than him? Will he be forced to allow the Battousai to return?Finished!Twist ending
1. Chapter One

Return of the Manslayer 

_By: Princess Mei_

_Standard Disclaimer: No, I do not own Ruroruni Kenshin, but I sure wish I did! But I want to own Gundam Wing just a little more._

_Chapter One_

_Meiji Government vs. Tankenshogu Era:_

_Arrival of the Battle Grounds_

The wind blew silently upon the empty streets of Tokyo. It was shortly after Kenshin defeated Shishio and the Jupongatana, so he was still quite tired from all of it. He was back at the Kamiya Dojo with Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Ayame, Sazume, and Dr. Gensai. He was happy to be back with all his friends. They were all asleep silently in their beds as the chilly wind swept through. Kenshin sat against a wall thinking of his past and all the good times with hi master. Though he was told not to call him master anymore, Kenshin persisted and always will know him as master.

"This would have to be the first time I could be at ease with my surroundings knowing that Shishio isn't here to hurt anyone. I am glad at that, that I am." Kenshin said calmly to himself. He looked at the stars and began to wonder why he chose being a manslayer when he had made graves for all those people, even the ones who killed the girls who protected him until they breathed their last. His train of thought was soon led astray when he heard soft footsteps coming from the darkened hallway adjacent to him. He moved his head in that direction and focused his eyes. The person came close enough so that the moonlight hit just right, enough so Kenshin saw exactly who was there.

"Why, Miss Kaoru, what are you doing up this late? You should be asleep, that you should," he said kindly as Kaoru came and sat next to him.

"I try," she paused.

"And?"

"And," she took a deep breath, "and I can't help but dream about when you said goodbye to me after fighting Saitou." She replied weakly as if she were a defenseless child with nowhere to run. Kenshin caught that tone and got a look of concern.

"Miss Kaoru, what's wrong?" He asked with curious concern.

"Nothing," said Kaoru with her head gazing at the ground.

"There is something wrong, that there is," said Kenshin nicely. He turned to see her better and noticed a tear falling onto the wooden floor. At that moment, she threw herself into him and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his gi. He slowly put his arms around her and held her close.

"I never want you to do that again! Do you hear me Kenshin Himura! I never want you to leave me ever again! When you left me that day," she paused and looked into his gentle, purple eyes. "When you left me, I felt like a thousand hot daggers were thrown into my heart! You hurt me permanently, Kenshin! And I thought that I would never forgive you for as long as I lived! But when I saw you again, I couldn't help but feel overjoyed when I saw that you were all right…" Kaoru sobbed. She buried her head into his chest and cried some more. Kenshin held her close to him as if he never wanted to let go. Nothing could separate him from the girl he loved with all his heart.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru, it won't happen again. I promise." He said and set his chin on her head. After a few moments of silence, Kaoru finally lifted her head and wiped away her tears with her forearm. 

"Kenshin, while I was in Kyoto, I met this girl, she said her name was Satsubaeko Chihaku. She said that she knew you. How would she know you?" Kaoru asked.

"I am not sure. My memory is kind of blurred, that it is." Kenshin said and smiled gently at her. He finally took his arms away and held her shoulders gently while pulling her back. He stared into her eyes and they both began to smile.

"Kenshin, are you going to become a wanderer again?" Kaoru asked.

"I do not know, that I do not," said Kenshin kindly.

"Well," Kaoru said tearing her eyes away, "I don't ever want you to leave. Please don't ever leave me again, Kenshin. Please…" Kenshin lightly grabbed her chin and made her look at him again.

"I'll try not. You can guarantee that, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said as their faces slowly moved towards each other. Just when their lips were about to touch, Sanosuke burst open the door with a shocking look on.

"Kenshin! Saitou's here and he requests to see you, he says it's very urgent." Sanosuke said ignoring the fact that Kenshin and Kaoru were centimeters from kissing. Kenshin had set his forehead on Kaoru's forehead and smiled at his surprise.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minuet." Kenshin said sitting back.

"No need, I've come to tell you about government news that will be earth shattering in the near future. So near, that it might shock you." Saitou said coming out of the dark.

~

"You say that a rebel group called the Shitogoru Hayamashiho is causing a rebellion against the Meiji Government?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, they plan on recreating the Revolution and creating a government of their own. And by the annual statistics that my force have given me, they seem to be more powerful than the Jupongatana. Cho, the sword hunter, says that he once had an encounter with one of the members. He said, that it was one of the most unpleasant encounters he wished he had never experienced. He told me the gruesome details but I'll spare you that." Saitou commented as Sanosuke and Kaoru sat in wonder at their information.

"Shitogoru Hayamashiho? Are they new? I have never heard of them before." Kenshin responded.

"No, they have just kept secret for the last ten years. They were around during the Revolution but they disguised themselves as the Fujitosho Yoshikogu." Saitou said with his narrow yellow eyes becoming angry.

"I have heard of the Fujitosho Yoshikogu, I have also heard that they are very powerful. But why do you come to me and tell me this, Saitou?" Kenshin asked. Saitou took sighed and looked over at Sanosuke and Kaoru. "Sano, Miss Kaoru, can Saitou and I have a moment alone please?" Kaoru and Sanosuke stood for a moment then left. But as soon as they left, they listened closely to the rest of the conversation.

"The Shitogoru Hayamashiho are planning war against the Meiji Government. They are heading towards the Tokyo Tower now to start. They are planting small groups all over Tokyo. And if we don't act soon, they'll get what they want here and then leave for Kyoto! Kenshin, we have to do something soon or Japan will be caught up in another Revolution!" Saitou said while banging his fist into the wooden floor. Kenshin's eyes slimmed and he looked serious.

"Saitou, do you know when they will be forgoing their plan?" Kenshin spoke in a voice different from the kind and loving wanderer.

"Yes, it will be at midnight. They begin with fires all over the city like Shishio's men. And there's nothing we can do. We must focus on the main group leader," said Saitou.

"The group's leader? But that will cost us many innocent lives lost in vain due to the fires! I can't allow that to happen, that I can't!" Kenshin spoke urgently.

"There's nothing we can do. Either we focus highly upon the main cause or we merely set our selves behind in time. We have to get rid of the main source before any wrong can be committed. I know you don't want many people to die in vain, but that's _just_ the sacrifice we're going to have to take! We can't run around Tokyo and fight whoever is starting a fire, because the leader will go ahead to Kyoto and start taking over Kyoto! So is it we fight the fire starters or the leader?" Saitou suppressed shouting. Kenshin had his slim eyes but a calm and retained voice.

"Sano; Miss Kaoru, I would you and Yahiko to get rid of as many fire starters as you can. Get as many allies to help. I'm going with Saitou to settle something…" Kenshin said. Sanosuke and Kaoru fell and stood up instantly.

"Kenshin! You promised that you'd never leave!" Kaoru shouted and burst in. She ran over to Kenshin and grabbed onto his arm. Tears began to swell up in her eyes but she pushed them back.

"Miss Kaoru, I never promised. I simply told you that I would try not to leave you. But this is extremely urgent. Please just do as I tell you, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said removing his arm from Kaoru's grip. He stood with a shadow over his eyes and waited for his cue to leave. Saitou stood and the two left leaving Yahiko wondering what was going on. 

~

Saitou and Kenshin left and ran off. They spotted many fire starters and paused only for a short moment to take care of them. Time was going by fast and they had to reach the Tokyo Tower before midnight. They hurried as fast as they could possibly go with their many side trips. The night seemed endless as they began to slowly reach their destination.

"Kenshin, we won't make it if we keep our side trips," Saitou shouted as they ran.

"It looks like that, Saitou. We must run as fast as we can, let's not stop anymore." Kenshin responded. 

"As much as I regret your decision, I will be forced to agree." Saitou said and they continued running. As they ran, they discovered the security of the fire starters began to thicken and they had no choice but to fight them. 

"Kenshin, over there," Saitou said as they broke through the security. Kenshin looked in the direction that Saitou had mentioned and noticed a big, Japanese structured building.

"Tokyo Tower…" Kenshin whispered. He noticed at the very top of the Tower, a shadowy man. Or what it looked like. They couldn't tell whether it was a man or woman.

"Well, looks like we arrived just in time…" Saitou said.

"We better hurry up and get there before anything serious happens. I'm sure we can trust Miss Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko with the fire starters," said Kenshin.

"I'm surprised you can trust that moron." Saitou snorted. Kenshin looked at him and smiled.

"Let's hurry up and go there." Kenshin said and they ran there.

~

They finally got there and they were minuets away from getting through the gates when someone came down and nearly split Kenshin in two. Luckily, he had drawn his sword in time and blocked. The attacker and jumped back and stood in a fighting stance in the darkness.

"So, Kenshin, we meet again, do we?" The person asked. The voice sounded like a female were speaking. He then realized that the attack was the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Suisen. The only other person who knew that attack was a girl that had trained with him in his past.

"Satsubaeko Chihaku…" Kenshin whispered. The attacker sheathed her sword and grinned. The moon moved and the light shone directly on the attacker. Long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail with bangs hanging in her eyes, about as tall as Kenshin and deathly silver eyes. 

"Hello, Kenshin," the girl replied. Saitou began to wonder if Kenshin's master had more than one student.

AN: Chapter Two is coming soon! Be patient!


	2. Chapter Two

Return of the Manslayer 

_Standard Disclaimer: No, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I wish I did! But I wish I owned Gundam Wing more!_

_Chapter Two:_

_Enemy At the Front:_

_Return of Hageshisa Ken; The Violent Sword_

A cold breeze flew around them as Kenshin began to have flashbacks. All his memories whirled and swirled so much he was surprised he hadn't fallen yet. His mind pulled at him wondering why. Why would his past friend go and betray him in such a way that she would actually help _start_ another revolution. Wasn't the first one bad enough? Does she really want war? Or is her soul still lost back in the days where clouds of blood and fire mixed and filled the lungs of small children? Did she really want all that to start all over? What is going on? 

"I do not understand… why are you doing this, Satsubaeko?" Kenshin spoke as if it hurt his heart knowing that his friend had betrayed him.

"Why? Why am I helping create a revolution? I'll tell you, because ten years ago when the Revolution ended, I felt empty. The only thing I knew was to fight. My heart and soul couldn't live without fighting," she paused and sheathed her sword. "War had become a natural thing for me. It killed all my family and friends and there's nothing I could have done. Revenge was through fighting. And I still feel like war is my only home. 

"Then the leader of this group came to me two years after you became a wanderer, and asked me if I wanted to recreate the Revolution. There was nothing else that I would have wanted. I desired for war and for fighting. And I still do today." Satsubaeko finished.

"So, basically, what you're saying is, is that you're a blood thirsty animal who wants anything but peace. Is that it?" Saitou asked.

"Yes, that's all I am and all that I ever will be," said she. Kenshin stared in angry awe at her answer. He was enraged knowing that his old friend had betrayed him, and from what it looks like, all of Japan. Saitou took out his pocket watch and glared at it for a moment.

"Kenshin," Saitou started. Kenshin diverted his look from Satsubaeko to Saitou. "It's almost midnight."

"What?" Kenshin suppressed a shout.

"And you're not going anywhere until you fight me, Kenshin." Satsubaeko grinned and took out her sword. Unlike Kenshin, she still used a sword meant for killing. Kenshin was shocked yet not entirely amazed at her sword. 

"You still continue to use a sword meant for murder and destruction. Why can't you decide to live a peaceful life?" Kenshin said unsheathing his reverse blade.

"Because, never have a I lived in peace, and never will I," said Satsubaeko.

"But why?" Kenshin shouted.

"Why? Why?" She paused and raised her sword, "because I am the Hageshisa Ken!" She shouted and ran towards him. The fight began between Kenshin and Satsubaeko, leaving Saitou to watch. His eyes moved towards the gate and realized that there would be more than one person guarding a gate.

"Saitou! Hurry up and get through the gate!" Kenshin shouted while dodging an attack that could have gone straight through his face. 

"Shikojen! Come now!" Satsubaeko shouted as Saitou walked towards the gate. A man about Saitou's height jumped down from one of the stone pillars and landed in front of Saitou with his sword ready. He was scrawny to look at but not a scar on his entire body. His eyes were that of a great swordsman and he never smiled.

"I hope you're a decent fight. If not I will have to be disappointed with your leader." Saitou said smugly while unsheathing his Japanese sword.

"You won't have to worry about that." Shikojen responded monotone-like. 

"Let's not waste any more time then," Saitou said and the two lunged at each other with their swords clashing.

~

Jump left; dodge right; strike at an angle; Kenshin and Satsubaeko repeated. They were both panting after fighting each other. Their strengths were almost exactly the same. Then suddenly, Satsubaeko stopped and sheathed her sword and looked at Kenshin.

"We won't get anywhere when fighting each other. We both trained under the same master. Shikojen, fall back." She commanded. Shikojen looked at her with bewilderment. "You heard me, fall back and go tell the master that his guests have arrived." She shouted. Shikojen stopped, sheathed his sword, bowed, and left into the building. 

"Guests?" Saitou inquired. 

"Our leader never expects any privacy, he can tell when he gets visitors and for what reason, most of the time. But I can tell for what reason you are here for. But I'll leave that for him to decide." She said and turned her back to them. "Follow me." She walked to the gates and unlocked them and pushed them open. 

The palace was heavily guarded but seeing Kenshin and Saitou with Satsubaeko, they guessed that it was all taken care of. 

~

The hallways were vacant of most palace belongings. No paintings, furniture, nothing but decorative wallpaper. They continued walking for a few minuets and then the clock struck midnight.

"Now that the Master knows that he has guests, he might postpone his plan. But then again, he always surprises me in the strangest ways." Satsubaeko seemed to be smiling as if she had something for their leader.

"Satsubaeko, we used to be good friends, why are we becoming enemies?" Kenshin asked with his head towards the ground and a shadow covered his eyes. Silence seemed to loom, the only sound was their footsteps echoing in the vacant hallway. Satsubaeko's smile disappeared and a shadow, also, covered her eyes.

"Here we are," she said opening large double doors into a slightly vacant room. There were furniture, but not many. They walked in and a man sat in one of the main pieces of furniture at the front of the room. She showed them into the middle of the room. She went over to the man and sat next to him.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The man asked coolly. He had black hair tied back and ruby red eyes, he was slim but powerful by his looks.

"These are your visitors, Master," Satsubaeko said leaning her head on the man's shoulder. He took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Kenshin hid his shock behind his emotionless mask. Saitou's eyes widened and then slimmed again.

"My visitors… hmmm… why hello," said he. Kenshin and Saitou stood in silence and spoke not a word. "Now, now, no need for hostility." The man said as if this were a normal visit of friends. "My name is…"

"Haku Yumagashi. You are responsible for one of the worst actions during the Revolution." Kenshin finished for him.

Haku laughed coolly and locked their gaze. "You have me all wrong. Yes I did cause a bad reaction during the Revolution, but that's not all I did."

"You're right, you also cost Japan several innocent lives. You killed mercilessly and cared not of whom you fought. Of all my days of fighting, never have I fought you." Kenshin said with his purple eyes slimming from past and present anger. Haku grinned at his accomplishment.

"Battousai that Manslayer and Hajime Saitou… welcome to my home," said Haku. Satsubaeko seemed to be using Haku as a pillow. She had her head on his shoulder and her arm across her chest with her hand on his opposite shoulder. Her index finger seemed to be tracing around his shoulder and going around his neck. Haku sat there letting her touch him as much as she truly wanted. 

"Why are you planning another revolution?" Kenshin asked trying to ignore his past friend touching the enemy as if they were engaged or married.

"Because people like Satsu and me," said he while nudging his head on hers, "we thrive upon war. We can't live without it, unlike you, Battousai, you decided to become a wanderer and live a life of peace. And for those ten years, I spent my time gathering up anyone who needed war to live. And now I have an enlarged number of people that belong to my group." Haku said. Silence loomed among them and Kenshin's mind still raced.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Satsubaeko…" Kenshin said while looking at Satsubaeko. The look in his eyes suddenly hurt her heart. They were slim with anger, but she detected several hints of sorrow and concern. They stared at each other for a few quiet moments and then she tore her eyes away and buried her face into Haku's shoulder. She acted as if she couldn't bear to look at the man that she had once loved so long ago. She suppressed her tears and tried not to act any different. 

Kenshin intensified his look and stared directly at her. Shivers flew down her back knowing that he hadn't torn away yet. Satsubaeko began shaking because her memories began to return. Haku turned his head toward her and whispered something. Her shaking stopped and she lifted her head. She pushed her memories away and looked back at Kenshin. Her silver eyes were filled with crimson regret, betrayal, fear, and… bloodthirsty madness. 

She stood up and walked in front of Kenshin. They were a few feet apart and their eyes were locked. Kenshin remembered seeing something similar during the Revolution. When she turned into a monster worse than she is now, her eyes turn a fiery blue that could pierce even the strongest man's pride and confidence. That's how she was able to kill many people with one swift movement of her sword. _She must be hiding her strength…she knows that she could easily kill me with her body like that and the way I vowed to never kill. She knows my own weaknesses. The only way that I could ever even come close to beating her without killing her is to find out her weakness. It looks like Haku is her only weakness, but what can I do now that we are going to fight each other again. With her eyes like this, she could easily kill me… what am I supposed to do? _Kenshin's mind yelled at him. Saitou knew that Kenshin was troubled and decided to stay out of it. He could tell that Satsubaeko was like a sister to Kenshin. But why was he hesitating like this? His sword was a reverse blade, not a Japanese sword like his. 

Satsubaeko drew out her sword and held it on her shoulder like Sanosuke and his Zanbatou. The sword rested on her shoulder lightly but with a force that the slightest movement from the opponent would cause a serious from her and not even land a scratch on her shoulder. Kenshin turned on his foot and faced her sideways with his hand just ever so slightly off his sword hilt. He would have to make the first move. Just like lightning his hand grabbed his sword hilt and drew it at angle. Satsubaeko moved her sword down and blocked his attack. Kenshin moved his sword up at an edge and made an attack at her shoulder. She took her other hand and put it on the flat part of her sword and put it in front of Kenshin's attack. 

"And so the Hageshisa Ken returns…" Haku said watching as his most loyal servant fought to protect his name.


	3. Chapter Three

Return of the Manslayer 

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, though I wish I did. But I want to own Gundam Wing more!_

_Chapter Three:_

_Fires of Blood and Sorrow:_

_The Bombing of Tokyo_

Saitou stood watching as the two old friends fought. He could see that Kenshin was losing even though Satsubaeko was holding back. _She's more powerful than I…_ Saitou thought. Haku sat and watched and noticed instantly that Satsu was holding back, that or she was hesitating. Despite his slight disappointment, he grinned at the girl who seemed to love him.

Kenshin and Satu's godlike speed seemed to make them partially equal. She forward thrust and he blocked and sent his sword towards her side. She blocked and stomped on his foot. He stood on one foot and waited for her next attack. She jumped to the ceiling and flew down. Kenshin did battoujitsu and blocked her first attack and then did double battoujitsu. She flew backwards and landed on her feet in front of Haku with her back to him. 

"You still haven't answered my question!" Kenshin shouted as the two flew at each other once again. They blocked each other's same attack and went backwards again. 

Their attacks became more rapid and harder to keep track of. Kenshin could suddenly see something he thought he'd never see before. The look in Satsu's eyes made him afraid suddenly. Though he hid it, he couldn't believe it. Her eyes began to flicker with blue flame. Her bloodthirsty madness began to increase as her eyes slowly began to turn that powerful blue. Kenshin could feel himself weakening under her deathly gaze. Saitou suddenly understood why Kenshin had hesitated before. Her eyes were inhuman. There's no way she could be close to human with a gaze that made the great Battousai tremble.

"Satsu," said Haku silently. Satsu nodded her head as if understanding. She stopped fighting and stood quietly. She allowed Kenshin to regain much of his strength. They stood in silence. Satsu then moved faster than Kenshin could have predicted and ran towards him. She used the hilt of her sword to knock Kenshin. Her hands gripped the blade as she thrust the hilt into Kenshin's stomach knocking the air out of him while ramming him into the wall. Her hands dripped blood but she sheathed her sword anyway. Saitou's eyes were wide with amazement, bewilderment and plain shock. Kenshin was clearly knocked out.

"My answer is unimportant right now," Satsu said and went over to Haku. Haku took out some bandages and wrapped up her hands.

"Let's go." Haku said standing up. Satsu and Haku walked out and left the building. Saitou soon heard soldiers or Haku's helpers running along with them. Saitou walked over to Kenshin and helped him up onto his feet. Kenshin's eyes were open. They were lowered and saddened. His body was limp from the attack. Once on his feet, his breathing began to change slightly. It sounded like a low rasping. That attack could have killed him if she hadn't held back. Saitou allowed Kenshin to lean on him and he helped him walk.

"I have a bad feeling Saitou, that I do…" Kenshin said hoarsely. Saitou suddenly got that feeling also. He and Kenshin made their way out of the room when Kenshin heard something. He quickly jumped away from Saitou and weakly walked a few feet.

"What is it?" Saitou asked.

"The building is going to blow in two minuets! We'd better hurry." Kenshin said and ran despite his injuries. Saitou ran after him and they managed their way out of the building but the gate was locked.

"We're trapped!" Saitou muttered. Then they heard rustling in the bushes.

"Over here." Someone whispered. They had no choice but to trust whoever was there. They ran to the bush and found a small opening in the brick wall. Big enough for them to crawl through. Kenshin went through first and then Saitou followed. On the other side, they saw a tall figure. 

"Aoshi Shinomori." Kenshin said kindly. A lantern appeared at a lower height and showed a girl. "Misao Makimchi." Kenshin said nodding to her. Misao smiled and handed the lantern to Kenshin.

"Miss Kaoru sent us a pigeon telling us that there would be fire starters. Surprising enough, Aoshi had all ready bought a boat so we got here and helped." Misao said.

"But it would have taken you at least a day to get here." Kenshin responded.

"The wind was on our side tonight," said Aoshi. 

"You two look like quite a couple." Saitou said putting his hands in his pockets. Misao smiled and held up two fingers making a peace sign.

~

"You say that a man named Haku Yumagashi is planning to recreate the Revolution?" Misao asked pouring Kenshin and Saitou tea.

"Yes, and they all ready blew up the Tokyo Tower like during the Revolution," said Saitou taking a sip of tea.

"And we were the rats. He used us to buy some time only to do the unthinkable for the Meiji Government." Kenshin said sadly while taking a sip of his tea.

"Hey, Himura, what's wrong?" Misao asked noticing Kenshin's distraught look. Kenshin's eyes only saddened to think about it. Misao looked at him with a confused look and Aoshi instantly caught on. Misao looked at him and he made a motion to stay quiet until Kenshin decided to answer.

"An old friend of mine betrayed me…" Kenshin nearly whispered. Misao sat there in silence and then realized that the girl she and Kaoru met in Kyoto might have been this person. She said her name was Satsubaeko, but Misao thought she was just another woman that Kenshin had impressed.

~

Kenshin and Saitou left Misao and Aoshi's home and thanked them for their hospitality. As soon as they walked out, a huge explosion shook the ground. One after another they went in a row. There were about six explosions in a series and each seemed to have the same affect. Kenshin, Saitou, Misao and Aoshi ran towards the location of the first explosion. When they got there, they saw a huge fire. People were running and screaming everywhere. Children were crying and calling for mommy or daddy. Kenshin's eyes began to slim with anger again. His purple eyes suddenly flashed auburn yellow.

"Misao, Aoshi, go and help as many people as you can. And if you meet them, get Miss Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano to do the same." Kenshin said in a voice not his own. One of Haku's men sat in a burning tree nearby and noticing Kenshin's anger, he jumped down and ran off. Kenshin noticed that and ran after him. Saitou would have followed but decided to help as many people as he possibly could.

~

Kenshin ran after the man right into a dead and burned field. The grass was gone and all life was destroyed. His eyes returned to their purple color and looked ahead. There was someone standing in the distance with a blowing black outfit. He walked forward until he could see perfectly well who was standing in the burned field. Satsu stood there with her black hair blowing to the side along with her outfit. She saw Kenshin standing there waiting for her explanation on why she went along with Haku only to destroy Japan. She opened her mouth and out of it poured two words. Two words that were colder than ice; and sent icy shivers down Kenshin's back.

"Fight me," said she of violence and destruction.


	4. Chapter Four

Return of the Manslayer 

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; but I sure wish I did… I want Gundam Wing more!_

_Chapter Four:_

_Memories of Pain:_

_Satsu's Trial of Fate  
  
_

"Fight me," said she of violence and destruction. Those words struck Kenshin with such force, that he couldn't believe that she said them. Pain ran through his body like the ocean runs through the sand.  And like the ocean, the shells of humanity felt like they were slipping away into the dark abyss. He held on tightly as he clenched his fist and his knuckles grew whiter. She grinned at the action and waited for Battousai.

"Satsu, why are you doing this…?" Kenshin said with his head facing the ground. Satsu grin disappeared and she drew out her sword.

"Face me like a man, Kenshin!" She shouted and flew towards him. He drew out his sword and blocked her attack enough so that he only got a small gash on his right arm.

They began fighting. Her eyes began to slowly turn to the fiery blue that has killed many men. Kenshin noticed this and nearly was swept off the ground. _She said that she never would get like this towards me, what is going on? _Kenshin's mind screamed. Her abilities began rising, but she was still trying with all humanity left within her to hold back. 

"Why aren't you answering me?" Kenshin yelled while forward thrusting. She dodged and continued her attack/ defend rutine. "Why are you doing this?" He shouted again. Satsu flew backwards and ran towards him again. Her foot met with his chest and he fell to the ground. She stood over him and had her sword point to his throat. She stood in silence with her face as emotionless as could possibly ever be. 

"Satsu, we used to be good friends, why are you doing this?" Kenshin asked noticing the sunrise. She stood in silence. "Good friends never hide anything… answer my question." 

"I live by war…" was all she decided to say. Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. Shock over came Satsu's face noticing that he was smiling when death was extremely close. He opened his eyes and they were not of the Battousai's. They were the kind and gentle eyes of the wanderer. Satsu's eyes began to change also. She forced them back to deadly and piercing.

"I remember when Master picked you up off the muddy street. He said he'd train you as he did me. You were helpless and at first you declined. You hated war and you wished it would end. But he told you that you could avenge for your family's death. And then you thought for several minuets. You finally accepted but only for a short while. You soon wanted to know everything of the Hiten Misturugi Ryu.

"We became friends instantly and never wanted to part. The Master teased us about getting married. We said that we would be best friends for all time but never marry. We soon became well known during the Revolution. We worked together and part. Our friendship grew during the war. We soon were inseparable. Do you remember?" Kenshin asked. He looked at her and saw pain in her eyes. They changed back to their silver color and her hand began to shake.

"Why… why did you do it? Why did you leave?" Satsu managed.

"When the Revolution ended, I felt that there was no need for a swordsman. So Master gave me a reverse blade and I left. I vowed never to kill and I haven't killed yet." Kenshin responded kindly. 

"How can you be smiling when you're about to die?" Satsu shouted.

"Because, I know that I lived a life of peace and had friends to help me through all sorts of problems," said Kenshin. Satsu's had begun to shake violently. She stepped away from him slowly and held her sword in a straight line. Blood was slowly dripping off her sword.

"But how can you live a life of peace when you're always fighting the Battousai deep inside you?" She shouted. Kenshin ignored her question and stood up. She held her sword to his chest and tried to hide any emotion. Her body was shaking at the emotional value of this conversation.

"Are you happy now?" He asked.

"What?" She asked with some stray hair clinging onto her face.

"Are you happy now, now that you have the blood of the Battousai on your sword? Many people would kill themselves just to own your sword now," said he. Satsu's eyes widened with fear. Her mind raced and she began to remember all the fun times she had with him in the past. Clear pictures began to sting her mind. She couldn't believe the sanity that she allowed to leave her. She slowly raised the sword to his right cheek. He stood wondering what she would do now that he had cornered her. She sliced his right cheek with the very tip of her sword. A small gash-like cut on his right cheek began to bleed.

She then took his sword from him and cut her right cheek also. Kenshin began to realize something. When they were kids, she promised that if she were ever to hurt him against her will, she would cut him on the face, then use his sword and do the same to herself. She threw his sword on the ground by his feet and then ran off.

"Satsu…" he whispered seeing her run off.

"Hey Kenshin!" A voice from behind shouted. Kenhin turned around and saw Sano, Kaoru, Yahiko and Misao running towards him; Saitou and Aoshi walked. Kaoru ran to him and lightly touched the scar on his right cheek. It was shaped just like the first mark on his left cheek.

"Are you all right?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, I just feel a little tired." Kenshin answered as if nothing had happened.

~

"You say that an old friend of yours cut your face and nearly killed you?" Misao asked back at the Kamiya Dojo.

"Yes, and I prefer not to talk about what she did and didn't do, that I don't," said Kenshin taking a sip of the tea in front of him.

"I'll take a guess that it pains you to talk about it, eh Kenshin?" Sano asked. Kenshin just nodded and sat in silence.

"Were you able to stop the revolt?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I wasn't even able to prevent my old friend from nailing me to the ground and putting a sword point to my throat…" said Kenshin ashamed like.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru said lightly touching his hand. Kenshin looked at her and the look in Kaoru's eyes frightened him. It looked as if she were scared for him. That she knew that if he were to continue fighting, that he would lose himself.


	5. Chapter Five

Return of the Manslayer 

_Standard Disclaimer: You all know the drill right? Me not own it, me want to own it, me want to own Gundam Wing more? Good I'm glad you understand._

_Chapter Five:_

_Ocean Fire:_

_Return Hageshisa Ken!_

That next day went without a new word about the revolt to change Meiji in Tankenshogu. Ayame and Suzume seemed not to care about Kenshin's new scar. All they knew was that he was a really nice man who loved Kaoru.

"Uncle Kenny," said Suzume one day while her and her sister walked with Kenshin to the village. "Why do you have another scar?"

"Yeah! You used to have one scar! Now you have two!" Ayame said as she hung onto Kenshin's arm.

"I don't really know why. All I know is that we have to buy more tofu, that we do." Kenshin said kindly.

~

Sanosuke, Saitou, Misao, Aoshi and Kaoru sat quietly in the dojo while Yahiko was out practicing and Kenshin, Suzume and Ayame were out getting tofu. Suddenly, out of pure frustration, Sanosuke slammed his fist into the wooden floor.

"He's putting the entire world on his shoulders again! What are we going to do with that guy?" Sanosuke shouted.

"We can't _do_ anything, we tried but he just wouldn't listen," said Kaoru quietly knowing what Sano said was true.

"Listen moron, there's nothing we can do about what Kenshin decides to do, it's his life, not ours." Saitou said. Sano's face seemed to get bigger as he shouted.

"Who you calling a moron, you jerk!" Sano yelled while flying towards with his fists out. Saitou moved to the side and Sano fell on top of Yahiko.

"Get off me!" Yahiko yelled trying to hit Sano with his wooden sword. Sano and Yahiko began fighting each other as soon as Sano got off of him. Kaoru and the others sweet dropped and continued their conversation.

"Well, if an old friend of his has betrayed him. Doesn't that count as his business?" Misao asked.

"I guess so… but aside from his friend, he thinks that the revolt his all his fault. Just because he never fought any of the members back during the Revolution," said Kaoru concern like.

"We can't dictate what he can and can't do. He's been putting the world upon his shoulders since he was a kid, I can guess." Saitou remarked.

"How would you know? You never met the guy when he was a kid," Yahiko said while trying to run from Sano.

"Because it's an official part of his immune system. If he didn't put the world upon his shoulders, he would probably go into cardiac arrest," said Saitou smugly. 

"We're back!" Kenshin said walking in with a small wooden tub of tofu. Ayame and Suzume ran in after him.

_That jerk! How can he act so calm when he is about to enter himself back into another war? I wish I understood him…_Kaoru thought while seeing Kenshin trying to break up the fight between Sano and Yahiko.

~

Kenshin sat on the ground outside looking up at the moon. The night was still and the crickets chirped lightly. The stars sparkled and twinkled upon the Earth with bliss and sorrow. He looked at the moon and realized that he missed his old friend. The moon used to be something that they would look at together. That's when Master used to make fun of them. That's also when they vowed to be best friends, not lovers. He took his right hand and touched his right cheek. The scab was slowly turning into a scar. Then a soft hand covered his. He looked in that direction and saw Kaoru with her hand on top of his. She sat next to him and grabbed onto his hand. 

"Kenshin, why are you doing this?" Kaoru asked with pain in her eyes.

"Doing what?"

"Putting the whole world on your shoulders?" Kaoru asked while trying to suppress tears. Kenshin turned towards her and looked at her with sincere eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru, that I am… but I must do this to try and protect the innocence and sincerity of the lives that live in Japan. And most of all, Miss Kaoru, I'm trying to protect you and the others." Kenshin said taking her hands in his. Kaoru couldn't hold back any longer. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. Kenshin sat there as Kaoru soon leaned into him and cried as she did the day before.

"Oh Kenshin…" she whispered.

~

Trees fell in the distant forest as someone chopped through them as if they were twigs. Satsu ran through the forest cutting down whatever got in her way. She continued to let her cheek bleed. When it stopped bleeding, she would re-cut it and let it bleed. She wanted commit suicide, but there were the promises she made during the past and during the present that even her loss of her humanity could take from her. If she were a normal girl, she would be crying her eyes out. But she couldn't cry. Even if she tried, it would be impossible. 

"Why couldn't I kill him when I had the chance?" She yelled. The memories of her having him slammed on the ground kept returning. She should've killed him when she had the chance. But stopped her? Why couldn't she kill the person who betrayed her? She wouldn't allow him to take away the only other opportunity to fight in another war. And this time, she would be fighting along side the man who saved her from death. The man that cared for her and loved her like a person, not just a warrior of extreme abilities. But could she reveal to Kenshin the reason why she stayed with Haku? Could she tell Kenshin about her secret?

"I couldn't kill him… why couldn't I kill him…?" She shouted while falling to her knees. She held her sword to her face and saw the blood stains on it. _I finally did it… I finally got what every one else wanted. I have the blood of the Battousai on my sword… and now… these stains will haunt me for the rest of my days… _her mind cried. She sat there on the ground for several minuets. Then she pulled herself and stood up. She raised her hand to her face and clenched her fist.

"I won't let it happen again… I won't let it slip through my finger ever, ever again. It happened once, and I won't let it happen again," said Satsu with her knuckles whitening. Her eyes turned to the fiery blue that they were when she fought Kenshin.

"I'm glad you came to your senses Satsu, I was beginning to worry about you," a man said from behind her. She whirled around and saw Haku leaning against a tree that wasn't chopped down. Her eyes turned back to silver and she ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck the same time he put his around her waist. He took one of his hands and put it in her hair and lightly held her head as they kissed.

"I was beginning to worry… I thought you committed suicide," said Haku while they took a short breath and then kissed again.

"I love you, Haku…" said Satsu while pulling away enough so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"And I you, now we must put our plans of revolt into action at once! Are you with me, Satsubaeko?" Haku said commandingly. Satsu grinned and agreed.

"Let's hurry and revolt." She said and the two smiled at each other.

~

Kenshin and Kaoru sat in silence looking at the moon and stars. Sanosuke, Misao and Yahiko sat away in the distance watching them hoping that they would kiss or something.

"Kenshin, this time will you promise me you won't leave me?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin sat in silence knowing that he wouldn't be able to help stop the war if he were to promise. But he didn't ever want to disappoint Kaoru. Noticing Kenshin's distraught stage of mind, she thought of something else.

"Will you promise me not to get killed? And that you'll return for me when all this is over?" Kaoru asked looking up into his face. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I can promise you that Miss Kaoru, that I can," said Kenshin sweetly. Slowly their faces edged closer to each other. The watchers began to become enthusiastic about what they might see. Then, suddenly, people began screaming. Soldiers of the Meiji began shouting orders and sounds from a whole other army were soon heard. 

Kenshin and Kaoru's faces pulled away instantly and Kenshin stood up. Saitou, Aoshi and Sanosuke all came over.

"Let's go." Aoshi said and they all ran off.

And the new war began… 


	6. Chapter Six

Return of the Manslayer 

_Standard Disclaimer: Me not own Rurouni Kenshin; me want own Rurouni Kenshin; me want own Gundam Wing more…_

_Chapter Six:_

_Tears of Blood:_

_The New War_

They ran for about a mile and saw a bloody battle. Soldiers from the Meiji were lying in pools of blood. The rain began to pour down upon the people. Very few of the soldiers from Haku's side were dead. In the distance, there was a tall, tall building, and at the top stood two people. From what Kenshin could tell, Satsu and Haku. Then something at the very back of Kenshin's mind clicked. There had to be a reason of why Satsu was always along side Haku.

"Saitou, do you know anything about Haku?" Kenshin asked still with a locked look on the building.

"Yes I do. I found out that Satsu is his wife and that they have a child. Their child's name is Shinta. And he is ten years old and is one of the strongest people of Haku's men other than Satsu and himself," said Saitou while watching the fight. Aoshi ignored the conversation and walked forward into battle. He unsheathed his two swords and began fighting. Sanosuke, feeling left out, grabbed a sword from the muddy ground and ran to fight.

"Does he know how to use a sword?" Saitou asked noticing Sano.

"I'd hope so. He used a Zanbatou before." Kenshin sweat dropped.

"Moron," Saitou mumbled.

"The best thing we can do is fight…" Kenshin said mournfully. Saitou unsheathed his sword without hesitation and headed for battle. The memories of the Revolution suddenly plagued him. He lifted his hand to his face and he instantly saw it covered with blood. His sword was also. Many people around him were covered in blood. And he was the cause of it. He was one of the manslayers during the Revolution.

But the only way to save Japan and the ones he loved was by fighting in this. He had to do it. He had to fight in this unruly war to save Japan. But then again, the thought of what Satsu said to him was true. How _could _he live a life of peace when he was always fighting the Battousai inside of him? He had to make sure that didn't go back on his vow. He had to save Japan from the terrors of the Tankenshogu Era that Haku was bestow upon the country.

He lived upon battle ten years ago. What if he were to lose himself while fighting in a freshly made war? He would have to. That or become a wanderer again. His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. He stood in frustration until someone of the opposite army decided to lunge towards him. And so Kenshin fought with his mind and his memories blurred. 

The ground that they were all fighting on became harder and harder to keep grip. The rain poured down so hard that the sky was black. The mud soon was filled with blood from previous fighters and present fighters. The battle waged on until day. But the rain made it still nighttime. Many lives are being lost for Japan. But yet very few of those lives are being lost in order for one man to take complete control and rule with such power, that even the tiniest child that cried around him would suffer. 

~

Atop the roof, two people stood watching the battle. Haku had his arm wrapped around Satsu's shoulders and she leaned into him. She watched as Kenshin fought to help save Japan, but also to save himself from the Battousai within. Haku sighed and grinned at the battle.

"Isn't this beautiful, Satsu? All those pathetic soldiers dieing to try and save a country not even worth being on the planet! When this war is over and I am in charge, this country will be put through its paces. Every child will be disciplined for any wrongdoing. The laws will be strict and anyone who disobeys will be put to death. Doesn't that seem wonderful, Satsu?" Haku concluded. Satsu nodded and watched as soldier after soldier died. 

It was only just the first day of the revolt, and many more soon would follow.

Shinta climbed up on the rooftop with his parents and stood by his father. Haku took his hand and placed it firmly on Shinta's shoulder.

~Two days later~

Kaoru paced along the wooden floor of the dojo. She hadn't eaten at all while Kenshin was gone. Megumi came over to see what was going on only to find out that a revolt was made against the Meiji Government and Sanosuke, Saitou, Aoshi and Kenshin were fighting in it.

"You mean Sir Ken is fighting in another war?" Megumi said after Misao told her about Kaoru's stress.

"Yeah, and she won't eat until Himura gets back. And who know when that will happen?" Misao said looking over towards pacing Kaoru.

"Sir Ken wouldn't want her to starve to death would he?" Megumi said loud enough so Kaoru could hear her. Kaoru stopped and walked over to where Megumi was. She took Megumi's tea, drank it, then took some of Misao's sushi and ate that. Then went back to her pacing.

"Well, we know Kenshin chose a weird one…" Misao said hoping Kaoru would snap back to reality. Kaoru continued pacing without paying any attention to the smart remark.

~

Kenshin, Saitou, Sanosuke and Aoshi found an abandoned dojo in the woods and stayed there for rest. They had fought for two days straight and never ate or drank. Finaly they were able to rest and eat and drink for a short while. Sanosuke went right to sleep while Saitou and Aoshi zoned off and slowly went to sleep. Kenshin sat against the wall trying to get any stray blood off his sword.

"Why…" he asked himself. Visions of the past haunted him. All he could see were pictures of the Revolution and all the dead and dieing people. "Why…" he asked again. The sight of him being slammed onto the ground by his old friend began to sting. She had held him down with her foot and her sword. She was continuing her path of destruction and death. "Why…" he stifled a shout. Revisiting Haku's revolt against the Meiji government. Seeing Satsu by his side the whole way. Seeing their son helping with a war that has all ready sacrificed many lives. "Why…" he slammed his fist into the wooden floor.

"Kenshin, why don't you and Satsu marry each other? I mean, you guys are always staring at the moon together… so why not just get the rings prepared and I'll make wedding reservations." The master teased. Kenshin and Satsu stuck out their tongues in disgust as their master laughed at their reaction. The master left and went to bed. Kenshin climbed into his mat bed and almost fell asleep until Satsu woke him up again.

_"Kenshin, if I were to ever hurt you against my will, I'm going to cut you. And then, I'll take your sword and cut me. Sound fair?" Satsu asked while climbing into the bed next to his._

_"Yeah. And the same goes with me. All right?" Kenshin said._

_"All right. And another promise, let's make sure that we never ever get married to each other, but we'll stay best friends for all eternity. Okay?" Satsu said. Kenshin nodded and the two went to sleep._

~

The sun rose the next morning and they were all awoken by a large cry. At first it was just one, and then many came after that. Kenshin got up and walked out the door and around to the front. From what he was able to see through the thicket of trees, were women and children coming out to the battlegrounds. Either spitting upon the dead men of Haku's army, or running to their loved ones.

Kenshin's eyes saddened as he watched the people mourn over their loss. Sanosuke had woken up and walked behind Kenshin. He put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder in regret.

"You've done all you can do for Kenshin, don't over do it." Sano said comfortably towards him in a friendly way. Kenshin turned around and looked at Sano and smiled.

"Thank you, Sano…" Kenshin said and went back to the dojo. Saitou and Aoshi were awake and noticed that Kenshin was silently mourning for the other peoples' losses.

~

Satsu sat on the floor of the palace in front of Haku as she examined her sword. The bloodstains on her sword became official. She sat quietly as Haku watched her. He had a grin upon his face. He rested his elbow on an arm of a chair and rested his head upon his hand. His thoughts began to circle around her. Since the day he met her he had loved her. Two days after they met he asked her if she would like to be his ultimate partner. She smiled and said that she would marry him. And their love was unbreakable. 

"Are you ready?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Yes I am," said she. Satsu stood and sheathed her sword. She climbed on the couch next to him and rested her head on his chest. The steady rise and fall of his breathing seemed soothing. She closed her eyes and fell into a melodic sleep. Haku noticed his beloved wife sleeping upon him and softened his eyes.

"Father," said Shinta while walking inside the room quietly. Haku looked at his son and waited for his explanation. 

"A man named Hajime Saitou has sent a letter requesting to talk with you. He's one of the fighters that helped the Meiji soldiers. He requested to speak with you as soon as possible. Should I go and fetch him?" Shinta said noticing his father's look. Haku's look softened and nodded his head in acceptance to the invitation.

(Soldiers had entered Kyoto and every other part of Japan to fight all the Meiji soldiers. Many had died that day and night. And many are still dieing.)

And a large cry swept over all of Japan…


	7. Chapter Seven

Return of the Manslayer 

_Standard Disclaimer: Do you REALLY want me to keep explaining this?_

_Chapter Seven:_

_Falling Dragon:_

_Kenshin and Satsu; Last Battle_

Even Saitou and Aoshi softened their attitude after hearing the cries of the many women and children. Sanosuke came back from gathering water from the creak and saw Kenshin using a fan made from twigs and leaves to fan a fire. He was cooking the fish Saitou caught. Though they were all rivals at one time, they were working together now due to the fact that they could trust Kenshin the most. Though they didn't trust each other, they trusted Kenshin and what he said.

"Hey Kenshin," Sano said while putting the water buckets on the wooden porch. Kenshin turned his head towards Sano so he could listen better and not be rude. "How long do you estimate that this war will be going?"

Kenshin shrugged and turned back to his cooking, "I'm not so sure Sano. I just hope it ends soon because I don't want to take any more part in it." He paused and looked at the fish. He smiled and took the sticks with the fish on them and put out the fire. "Your food is done."

They all took their stick with a fish on it. They sat and ate in silence for a little bit until a rustling in the bushes was heard. Kenshin put his thumb at the bottom of his sword hilt and pushed his sword out and inch. A boy about ten comes through the bushes. He was about as tall as Yahiko but with black hair and silver eyes. His sword was carried on his back in a jeweled sheath with three Japanese characters. They were the symbols for "Life, Death, and Kill", why he had that engraved on his sword sheath is unknown. He stood about three feet from them.

"Does anyone here go by the name of Hajime Saitou?" The boy asked. Saitou tore off the last piece of fish and stood up. Kenshin looked confused. Saitou ignored him and left with the boy.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sanosuke said while watching them walk off.

"Who cares…" Aoshi mumbled while taking his last bite of fish and standing up to go inside.

"Who asked you Aoshi?" Sanosuke yelled as Kenshin sweat dropped.

"No one, I just felt the need to annoy you, that's all." Aoshi said while going inside.

~

Shinta took Saitou to the palace that his parents and the Shitogoru Hayamashiho were staying. Saitou was shown into the main room where some members of the Shitogoru Hayamashiho were. Haku was sitting in a chair playing a board game with his wife as Saitou walked in.

"Hajime Saitou, how nice of you to visit." Haku said. Saitou kept a straight face as his yellow eyes slimmed. Haku turned towards him and noticed this. He grinned stood up and walked over to Saitou. He held out his hand in order for a 'friendly' handshake. But Saitou didn't budge. 

"I came here to discuss something with you, Haku Yumagashi," Saitou said as Haku took his hand back.

"If you're planning on stopping my revolt, you're wasting your time. It's started and it will go on until I die." Haku said. Saitou then unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Haku. Some members of the Shitogoru Hayamashiho unsheathed their swords ready to fight Saitou. Haku raised his arm ordering them to re-sheath their weapons.

"Fight me, Haku Yumagashi," said Saitou. Haku drew out his sword and held it upon his shoulder as Satsu did when she fought Kenshin. Saitou lowered himself a little bit and held the hilt of his sword straight and placed his free hand on top of his sword. He did a forward thrust but missed Haku. Haku had jumped and landed behind Saitou. As Saitou turned around, he saw a sword point at his neck.

Saitou moved his sword in order to hit Haku's hand but Haku turned his sword enough so he hit at an angle. He lowered his sword enough so it wouldn't kill Saitou in an instant. He stabbed Saitou in his right lung and Saitou fell.

Following Sanosuke's bad feeling they had rushed to the palace and burst in just after Saitou had fallen. Kenshin went over to Saitou as blood slowly left his mouth.

"Tell my wife I said I'm sorry…" were Saitou last words. He then died after making handing Kenshin his sword. Kenshin looked confused at first then realized that Saitou wanted him to kill Haku.

"Haku, you… you," Sano was about to hit him when Haku pulled up his sword.

"Unless you want to end up like him I suggest you stop right there." Haku said slyly. Sano stopped then left along with Aoshi. Kenshin stood back up and glared at Haku.

"I believe my wife has something she wants to ask of you." Haku said nodding towards Satsu. Kenshin turned around and looked directly at her. What he saw slightly made him happy. He could see that her mind was questioning what she was doing and why she was doing it.

"Meet me in the abandoned field just outside of Tokyo," was all she had said. Kenshin was about to decline then he remembered something. Just before he left to become a wanderer, she had challenged him. When he declined, she said that if they were ever to meet up again, she would challenge him again. So this time he nodded.

"Tomorrow at midnight…" she finished.

"All right." Kenshin said and walked out after taking one last look at his old rival/friend.

~

"What? Saitou's dead?" Kaoru asked after Sano took a trip back to the Kamiya Dojo.

"Yep, from what I guess Haku stabbed him in his right lung." Sano said.

"Is Aoshi okay?" Misao asked.

"Just fine, he might be coming back sooner than you think because he thinks that Kenshin can handle himself." Sano said taking a swig of tea. 

Kaoru continued to pace back and forth on the wooden floor. Sano looked over and noticed her pacing. He looked at the floor and noticed that her pacing was beginning to wear down the wood.

"Hey missiy!" Sano said towards Kaoru. Kaoru looked over towards him and he noticed the rings under her eyes. "You need sleep." He said. Sanosuke stood up and walked over to her. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it slowly then looked at the name. It was from Kenshin!

"Dear Miss Kaoru, (the note read)

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this myself, that I am. But I will be gone for a while. Hopefully not too long. I want you to continue eating and sleeping, I wouldn't want you be in bad health when I return, that I wouldn't. Goodbye for now, Miss Kaoru…

Sincerely,

Kenshin," she finished. She smiled and ran outside to tell the others that Kenshin was all right and that he might be returning soon. Ayame and Suzume were thrilled and played around with Yahiko. 

_I hope he returns soon… I miss his company… and I want to tell him how I feel as soon as possible…_ Kaoru thought while watching Yahiko being mugged by two little girls.

~ Midnight~

Kenshin stood silently in the field with his reverse blade drawn and the Japanese sword by his feet. There was no moon just a mask of stars. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to see a silhouette of someone. The hair was pulled back and hung down to her waist. The silver eyes seemed to pierce the darkness. The sword shone brightly but some parts seemed darkened. 

"Satsu…" Kenshin whispered. Satsu took several steps toward him until she was right in front of him.

"I want to fight you… and I want to fight you as the Battousai that you are…" her voice very soft but very menacing. "I want you to turn back to the Battousai you were during the Revolution… I want to fight you manslayer against manslayer…" Satsu said.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being this bloodthirsty animal?" Kenshin shouted.

"I've told you before, I live by war…" her voice was cracking as if she were about to cry. But she had pushed that back and stood there with her sword held upon her shoulder.

"Satsu, we used to treat each other as if we were brother and sister! What changed?" He said with anger. His eyes began to flash the Battousai yellow that they were during the Revolution.

"I looked up to you Kenshin. In fact, I even loved you for sometime. But even after we vowed only to be friends, I still loved you. When you left, I swore that I would kill you at any cost. And when I got the chance to, you scared me. You smiled thinking that you lived a life of peace. But how can you live a life of peace when your battle to defeat the Battousai is still going on? 

"Why can't you just give in to the Battousai? Why continue to persist against what your body wants? You know that you will die knowing that the Battousai will devour your soul. And the ones you love will suffer knowing that the man that they trust is in a constant battle. Peace has never come to you and it never will!" Satsu finished with her fist clenched at her side.

"Satsu…" Kenshin whispered looking at his old friend.

"Don't 'Satsu' me anymore Kenshin! From now on I'm Hageshisa Ken to you!" She shouted. Kenshin took his hand and set it on her shoulder. She tried to push away but his grip tightened. 

"You can't constantly think that war will be your only excuse to hurt and kill! Don't you care that innocent lives are being lost just because your husband decided to start a war just for your pleasure? Don't you care that you will die miserable? You will die and wish that you could turn back time and change your ways! You'll never live in peace knowing that you took away many innocent lives from their families and friends! How can you possibly feel at ease with yourself?" Kenshin shouted. Satsu finally pulled away and stepped back a few steps. She moved her sword so that the tip was in Kenshin's face.

"Fight me and don't hold back." She said with her eyes flaming blue.

~

The rain poured down upon the field causing extreme slippage for the two fighters. Satsu wasn't holding back while Kenshin struggled to hold inside his manslayer soul. The Japanese sword that Saitou had given him was still on the ground. 

"Use the Japanese sword you fool! There's no way you could beat me without it!" Satsu shouted while landing a blow on Kenshin's shoulder. _She's right, I won't be able to beat her with a reverse blade. But I vowed never to draw a sword without a reverse blade. What am I going to do? _His mind raced. Her sword once again had his blood on it. 

Then he remembered something. The scar on his right cheek. She had said that if she were ever to hurt him against her will, she would give him a scar with her sword. And the same thing to herself with his sword. Was she hurting him now against her will again?

"Why did you give me a scar on my right cheek? Is it because you hurt me against your will? If so, are you hurting me now because you were told to or because you want to?" Kenshin shouted as he fell to the ground and landed on his knees. His body ached and his clothes clung to him as the rain beat down upon them both. He shook from his blood loss. The Japanese sword sat next to him gleaming with pride. As if it were saying to him to fight with it.

Satsu's mind then raced. She remembered her promise to him and to her husband. She did hurt him against her will. But was she hurting him now against her will also? She walked over and took his reverse blade in her hand. She looked at him and broke his reverse blade. Shock passed through him knowing that there were no other reverse blades. The only other sword there was that Japanese sword. She threw the two pieces of the reverse blade behind her and sat down in front of him.

He looked at her and noticed that she was pained. Her eyes were silver again, but he noticed that he hadn't seen since they were little. She cared for him. She cared about him and would do almost anything to help him. She ripped some parts of her outfit and tied them around his major wounds. He looked at her with confusion. Then slowly everything went black and he fell forward. She caught him and picked him up.

~

The next morning, he woke up to the bright rays of the sun. He sat up quickly and fell back instantly. A sharp pain stung at him in almost every part of him. He sat up more slowly and saw a plate with food and tea next to him. By the plate was a not. All that the note said was that Haku wanted to see him around noon. It was signed by Satsu. He saw some spots of the paper that looked like tear drops had fallen there.

Did she really still care for him? Even after trying to kill him twice? Did it really pain her that much to try and fight him? He noticed that he was back at the abandoned dojo and the Japanese sword was on the other side of his mat bed. He turned towards his food and ate quietly.

His mind was then set upon his battle with Haku. How was he ever going to fight with a Japanese sword? He vowed never to use one ever again. Will he have to break his vow? Will he have to become Battousai the Manslayer again? Will he be able to control himself? Will he be able to live with himself knowing that he turned Battousai again? He would have to leave if he were to turn manslayer again. But he promised Kaoru that he'd never leave. He can't be Battousai and live with the people he loves. Why did this have to happen?


	8. Chapter Eight

Return of the Manslayer 

_Standard Disclaimer: If you've gotten this far into my story, you should know the drill by now… right?_

_Chapter Eight:_

_Final Battle:_

_Kenshin vs. Haku_

He had woken up just two hours before noon. His heart was heavy when he had to face reality; his reverse blade was broken and his only other option was to use the Japanese sword and kill Haku as Saitou intended. He made a proper burial for Saitou and wished him well in the heavens. He prayed that Saitou would live a more peaceful life there than he did here. He had gathered up as much strength as he could in his current condition and lifted the Japanese sword. 

It felt light like his reverse blade. But the memories of the Revolution haunted him. He had used a Japanese sword all during that time period but this was different. Before he never hesitated to unsheathe it and slice anyone in his way. Now he was surprised that he could lift the cursed object. He held it in front of his face and stared at it. He grabbed his sword sheath and slipped it into that. He leaned forward and wondered how he would ever be able to do this.

Then he felt a cold breeze on his body. He took his blanket and wrapped it around him and realized something. He was half naked! All he was wearing were his boxers! She had wrapped up his wounds with nearly all his clothes off!

"That's just like her, that it is…" he mumbled remembering how she never cared if she saw him or if he saw her. He stood up and saw his clothes folded on a chair nearby. He smiled and knew that if she still did this, then she must still be his friend.

~

Noon was edging closer. He stood on the porch with his new sword sheathed. But how could he draw a sword without a reverse blade when he vowed not to? Was there some unseen force that would help him not to hesitate during battle? If he wasn't even able to come close to beating Satsu, how in heavens' name was he ever going to come close to beating Haku? His mind began to swirl around this but he forced himself to think other wise.

He couldn't even land a cut on Haku if his mind was racing and he wasn't able to think straight. He'd just have to concentrate highly upon his fight, that's all. But how can he if his sword wasn't a reverse blade? He'd have to put that all behind him. Whether it was or it wasn't, he had to do it so he could save Japan and the ones he loved so much. Whether or not he lets the Battousai return was completely up to the fight.

As he left the abandoned dojo, he took one last look at it. At least hoping that he would some day is able to return to it. Then he noticed something. There was a sign on top of the dojo. It said "heavenly place", where had he heard that phrase before?

"Now I know why she knew where I was staying enough so that she was able to bring me back, that I do. 'Heavenly Place' was something she'd refer to as a place she could go to when she wanted to be alone." Kenshin smiled.

He turned back around and walked through the thicket of trees. He began thinking of all that Haku did. All the lives that was lost just for his and his wife's pleasure. Just thinking of all the lives of men, women, and children made him angry. His eyes slimmed and turned a blue like color as they did when he fought Cho, the sword hunter. He could slowly feel the Battousai winning the battle of his soul._ No!_ His mind shouted, _not now! I can't allow the old me to return and cause more destruction than before._

_"But," _the Battousai argued, _"you want me to return. You want the smell and feel of blood upon your sword. You've longed for it! Face the facts, you can't live without being the Battousai!"_

_I will not surrender a fight that I could win! The deciding factor of whether or not you come back will be the final battle with Haku! Until then I will not allow you to take control of me and make me lose all that I care for! That I will not!_

_"You're fighting a losing battle. How can you ever care for people that are of less strength than yourself? They are nothing! Let me return and show you how much fun killing people can be once again!"_

_No! Now is a time where I choose what to do! If I decide for you to come back you will. But now is not the time nor place for my decision, that it isn't._

And so his argument subsided. But the Battousai was right, he was fighting a losing battle. At first he had extreme control. But in some previous fights, he had slightly lost himself and that had weakened his control. And now, he had little to none left.

He could see the field up ahead. He could begin to see little spots of green appearing through the fire-shaken earth. As he approached the field, he noticed something that could have, what might have been Haku. He walked a little faster to get a better look. It was sitting down on the ground, he could tell that much. Its black hair was lying all over their face. At first he thought it to be Haku, then he noticed one specific factor. A beautifully colored kimono. 

It couldn't be! He ran closer but heard someone laugh not far from him.

"Don't waste your energy. She'll be safe as long you're alive," a sly voice said. Kenshin noticed that not to far from the person was Haku. "I found her walking around here with Saitou's wife. I decided to kill his wife and keep her for fresh bait." 

"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted running over towards Kaoru. Before he could touch her, a sword blade at his throat stopped him.

"Don't touch her," said Haku smugly. Kenshin slowly rose along with the sword blade. "I could easily cut your head off but that would be rude. Me inviting you here for a fight and you dieing before I even got the chance to see you in pain. Now what would that say about my reputation?" Haku removed the sword and let it rest on his shoulder. Kenshin took steps backward and unsheathed his sword.

"What do you want?" Kenshin asked looking at Kaoru. Her hands and feet were bound and her eyes looked as if she had been tortured. Parts of her kimono were splattered with blood.

"I want to fight the Battousai, not the wanderer who'd love the wench behind me," said Haku leaning his sword backwards to point at Kaoru.

A slight rustle in the trees nearby. Kenshin looked over and saw Satsu sitting on a curved tree branch as if waiting for someone to kill someone.

~

Haku suddenly sped forward and crashed his sword on the ground causing an earthquake of some sort. Kenshin flew off the ground but luckily landing on his feet. Haku then used a technique used by one of Kenshin's past opponents. A technique used by the man that "was going to teach" Mr. Utaro swordsmanship. Kenshin was able to avoid the attack by jumping away and behind Haku. Kenshin wanted to draw out his sword, but he couldn't. His mind was so cluttered, he didn't realize that Haku and thrown his sword blade at him and hit Kenshin's shoulder.

"Draw your sword! I will not show mercy upon the girl if you wish not to draw out your sword!" Haku shouted and jumped over to Kaoru. He laid his sword blade gently over Kaoru's neck. If he wanted, he could make one swift movement and cut Kaoru's head off. Kenshin knew what had to be done. He lowered his head to the ground and a shadow passed over his face.

_All right, Battousai, I allow you to return… in order to save the one I love, I will allow you to take control… _Kenshin thought. He suddenly felt the Battousai grin inside him. He lifted his head and his eyes flashed from blue-purple to yellow. Haku grinned and lifted his sword back to his shoulder.

"I will not allow you to hurt that girl, Haku Yumagashi…" said Kenshin in a voice not his own. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"No, Kenshin! Don't do it!" She shouted.

"In order to save all that I care for I will." Kenshin and unsheathed his sword. The blade shimmered and glittered in the sunlight. 

"Good," said Haku. Kenshin ran forward and jumped into the air.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Suisen!" Kenshin shouted as he slammed his sword down. Haku held his blade with his free hand in order to block. Kenshin flew backwards and charged at him.

The swords clashed as attack after attack was defended. From where Satsu was sitting, it would look like they were tying. But Haku was holding back. _What am I going to do? I promised Haku and myself that I wouldn't interfere with their fight… but can I not when my old friend is going to die? _Her mind screamed. She continued to watch the fight with a heavy heart knowing that at any moment, Haku could destroy Kenshin.

~

From what it appeared, Kenshin and Haku were panting for breath. But when Haku rested his sword on his shoulder and stood up straight Kenshin's mind raced. Haku was winning after all. Even the Battousai couldn't beat him. What was going on? _Not even the legendary Hitokiri Battousai was able to beat Haku Yumagashi! What am I going to do?_ Kenshin tried to stand but fell back to his knees. Haku walked towards him with a smug grin that couldn't be wiped off.

"And now, Battousai, you will die…" Haku said and took his sword off his shoulder. He held it behind him as if to forward thrust it into Kenshin's right lung for a slow painful death. As he forward thrust his sword, Satsu jumped down and ran in front of Kenshin. She got there at such speed that she received the blow instead of Kenshin.

Haku's eyes widened in horror at what had just happened.


	9. Chapter Nine

Return of the Manslayer 

_Standard Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to repeat myself…_

_Chapter Nine, Part One:_

_Sorrow Returns:_

Death of Hageshisa Ken! 

"Why?" Was all he managed to say. She fell to the ground and landed on her side.

"I… love you… Haku…" said she. Haku took several steps backward. He raised his sword high in the air and then brought it down with force and speed. He stabbed himself through the heart and landed in a bloody mess.

Kenshin went over to Satsu and saw a smile on her face. She breathing heavily and small, slow trickles of blood flowed out the corners of her mouth. She pointed over towards Haku's sword as if saying that she would like to hold it. Kenshin went over and pulled the sword out of Haku. He was about to wipe off the blood but Satsu made a noise that sounded like no.

Sanosuke ran to the scene and saw Kenshin sit down next to his friend. Sanosuke then noticed Kaoru lying on the ground with her hands and legs bound. He decided to help out Kaoru instead of disturbing Kenshin.

Kenshin handed Satsu the sword hilt and watched as she shakily grabbed it and held it to her chest.

"K…Kenshin…" said she as she slowly moved her head towards him. His eyes were purple again as he felt ears swell up in his eyes. "I…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Kenshin asked lightly touching her forehead. He moved some stray bangs away and wished that this didn't happen.

"For going…against you… I shouldn't have done that…" said Satsu with a small smile.

"It's my fault for leaving you! I should've told you what I was going to do!" Kenshin said as stray tears fell. Satsu lifted her hand and used a weak, slender finger to wipe away a tear.

"Come on now, the Battousai doesn't cry, now does he?" She said weakly.

"No, but… but I beat him! The Battousai is dead and he will never return!" Kenshin said grabbing her hand and grasping it tightly.

"Good… I'm glad… now I don't want you crying over me… you got that?" She said while moving her other hand on top of Kenshin's hands.

"Don't die, Satsu, please don't…" Kenshin said as some more tears fell.

"Don't worry about me… I lived a wonderful life… I got a husband, I had a child, and I got to have you as a friend… see? It was great… right?" Satsu's breathing began to slow. Kaoru came over to Kenshin and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Satsu, I… I…" Kenshin could hardly talk now. Satsu's grip tightened on his hands. She nodded her head at his sword. He picked it up and handed that to her as well. She let him go and grasped his sword blade. She cut a line across her previous scar and dropped his sword. She then grabbed her sword from its sheath the same way. She lifted her arm with all the strength left within her and did the same with his previous scar.

And like tears of blood, blood from Kenshin's new scar dripped onto her face as his tears did. She took her left hand and let it rest gently upon his left cheek and smiled at him. He then noticed something he never saw before. Tears were falling slowly out of her eyes as well. For the first time, Kenshin saw Satsu crying. Never had he ever seen or thought that such a thing could ever happen.

"Will you… do me… two favors, Kenshin?" She asked as she struggled for breath. Her son ran up and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his father dead and his mother dieing. Kenshin nodded as Shinta walked over and sat on the other side of his mother.

"Mother…" Shinta whispered.

"I want you to… burry my husband and I… together… and… and… I want you to take care of my son…" said Satsu. She turned her head towards Shinta. "Respect him as your father… love him as your father… and don't forget me…" 

Shinta nodded as a single tear ran down his face and landed on her bloody scar.

"I will do that, that I will Satsu…" said Kenshin tightly grabbing her hand on his face.

"Thank you…" she said and looked up to the sky. Her breathing began to slow down and she began to shake. "I love you, Shinta… I love you, Kenshin…" said she. She took her hands and grasped her husband's sword hilt and held it upon her chest. Her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. 

Kenshin looked across towards Shinta. His head was down and tears fell to the ground. His hands were formed into fists as his knuckles whitened. Shinta put his hands on the ground and lifted his head.

"MOTHER!" He shouted into the sky. He began crying harder and managed to speak again. "Father…" he tried to shout but his voice was cracked and low. Shinta crawled over to Kenshin and sat next to him. Kenshin turned towards Shinta and allowed Shinta to hug him. He wrapped his arms around Kenshin's neck and cried as a child would. Kenshin rested his head upon Shinta's shoulder and cried silent tears. Kaoru went behind Shinta and wrapped her arms around both Shinta and Kenshin. Sanosuke stood silently as Misao, Aoshi, Yahiko and Megumi ran to the scene.

Kenshin then let go of Shinta and stood up. Kaoru gave Shinta a hug and helped him stand. Yahiko walked over to Shinta and noticed that the two were the same age and looked almost the same except for their eyes and face.

"You guys go ahead back to the dojo… I'm going to do something…" said Kenshin. They all turned slightly and looked at him. His eyes were closed as if he were trying not to cry any more than he all ready has. Reluctantly, they turned completely and left.

_Part Two:_

_Sorrow Ends:_

_Turn Tears of Pain to Tears of Joy_

Kenshin returned to the dojo that night and walked in. Everyone was asleep, or so he thought. Went to a wall and sat down against it. He couldn't believe what had happened. But the war was over. Just after Kenshin was making a grave for Satsu and Haku, some members of the Shitogoru Hayamashiho showed up and wondered what was going on. Kenshin told them that Haku committed suicide because he accidentally stabbed his wife. That was enough explanation for them. Some left to tell the warriors that it was over, some stayed and helped Kenshin with the bodies and graves.

"Kenshin," said a voice from the doorway. He looked over and saw Kaoru standing there with a candle. She walked in and set the candle down on the floor near where she sat. "I'm sorry about what happened." Kaoru said sitting in front of him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," said Kenshin thinking back to her seeing the Battousai. Kaoru looked at him softly and then remembered the real reason she was there.

"I have something to tell you," said Kaoru with her head facing the wooden floor.

"Yes?" Kenshin asked looking over at her. Kaoru lifted her head and slowly moved towards him. This time, no one interrupted. They, for the first time, kissed. Kenshin put his hands behind Kaoru's head as Kaoru put her arms around his neck. They kissed for a short while. Kaoru pulled away slightly.

"I love you," said she. Kenshin nodded and they went back to kissing. Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Ayame, Suzume, Misao and Aoshi all were hidden enough so they could see. Even Saitou and his wife's ghost were there to see this memorable time.

"I love you too Miss Kaoru, that I do," said Kenshin. They pulled away for a few moments.

"From now on, it's just Kaoru, got that?" She asked as they slowly went back to kissing.

~

_(Epilogue type thing)_

Kenshin and Kaoru get married and have a son named Kenji. Shinta and Yahiko grow up to be best friends and Sanosuke finally gets the guts to ask Megumi to marry him. She accepts and the two live happily. Yahiko and Tsubame are a couple and are practically inseparable. Japan was able to recover from its previous war. Though the revolt was only for a few days, it caused mass destruction and the cost of many lives of men, women, and children.

Misao and Aoshi soon get married and have a child also. Surprising enough, Aoshi actually is a good father and nice husband.

Though Kenshin is still haunted by his friend's death, he manages to live happily knowing that the Battousai is gone and that he can be with his friend even when she isn't alive. He visits her and her husband's grave everyday and prays that someday they will meet again. 

In the end, everybody lives a happy life and even though many people lost their loved ones, they will always remember the wonderful times that they had. And though it's hard to face the facts of reality, they can still live a peaceful life, as their loved ones would have wanted.

And so heaven shines down upon the people as they go on with life but never forget the times shared together.

AN:   Okay, so the ending's kind of sappy, give me a break! It's better than crying your eyeballs out isn't it?


End file.
